


More Than Blood

by Emono



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Feeding, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: The game against the Rangers was rough and tumble. They'd had worse but Geno hurt his hand. His mate generously offers him to drink to fix it but he doesn't need a drink everytime he gets a bruise. Sid loves being fed from and seduces him into it.Honest version: Gratuitous blood drinking porn. Lots of artsy, romantic descriptions and lots of love between a vampire and his mate. Sweet!Sid and PossessiveVamp!Geno. Inspired by Geno's fight in the 10/17/17 game versus Rangers.





	More Than Blood

Sidney had fussed the second they were off the ice. Geno had barely had time to strip off his pads before his sweet mate was pushing him to sit down on the bench. Sidney had only removed his helmet and gloves, still bulky and sweating as he dropped to a knee and took Geno’s hand between his own.

 

“Damn it, G,” Sidney grumbled, thumbing careful at the bloody scuffs. They were dry and stiff. His fingers would be sore for a while but he’d be able to play at full strength by the next game. “What were they saying that made you take the penalty?”

 

“Nothing,” Geno grunted. It was the same thing he always said when the players talked shit about Sidney on the ice. After ten years of pining and lusting and loving and eventually forging a true relationship with Sidney he’d heard everything someone could say to degrade the man. Anything from Sidney’s mouth to his ass to his performance, his laugh, everything Geno loved about his mate had been reduced to a locker room joke and thrown at him during games. It wasn’t new but sometimes it got to be too much especially in an aggressive game like tonight.

 

Sidney gave him that look that said he could see through his flimsy lie. 

 

o0o

 

They had dinner with the team and then retreated back to their hotel room. Geno’s hand had been bothering him all night despite the ice and heat he kept applying like the trainers had told him. His shoulder felt a little busted but it wasn’t anything debilitating. But his mate had keen eyes.

 

Geno knew it was coming but it made him shiver to hear Sidney beg for him to feed. “We need you against Florida. Please, G, I can take it.”   
  


“You think I not play best against them? I’m always best.”

 

It was a poor attempt at a joke but Sidney didn’t look amused.

 

“Don’t offer just for hockey. You know I don’t like.” It was true. It was a blow to his pride when Sidney thought he needed blood just to bounce back from a rough night or a loss. He was a big boy, older than most in the NHL if only because he was one of a handful of his kind. He could take a hit.

 

“That’s not what this is about. I shouldn’t have said it like that,” Sidney explained in his insufferable captain voice. “I just want you to feel better and I know I can help. And-” He chewed the side of his lip, ears going all red. “You...you know I like it.”

 

“Sid,” Geno sighed, the knuckles of his good hand tucked under that impressive jaw he loved to mark but couldn’t in the season. “My mate. Pretty, sweet...give all, yes? Give me everything?”

 

Sidney’s eyes were wide and wet, shimmering in the lamp light. He nodded and leaned into Geno’s hand. “Of course.”

 

“I have bags,” Geno reminded him. They were in the fridge ready to be heated up. It’s what he usually fed off. Feeding from his mate was a special treat. Usually it was just sips when they made love, a nip or two now and then. 

 

“Don’t you want to?” Sidney murmured shyly. He blanketed Geno’s hand and slid it down until his palm cradled his pulse. It was starting to pick up and Geno felt the first stirrings of hunger. He wanted to - God, did he want to. No one had ever tasted as sweet as Sidney. His blood sang with power and virility. Every drop left Geno riding a high that lasted for hours. It was all precious to him and he guarded it like a dragon hoard. Every blow Sidney took during a game felt like a personal offense if only because the ice, the hockey gods themselves, no one deserved those scarlet drops.

 

They belonged on his tongue and his alone.

 

“Always want,” Geno confessed. 

 

“It’s yours,” Sidney husked, bearing down harder so Geno could truly feel the fluttering pulse. He could hear every beat like a drum between his ears. He could smell Sidney’s sincerity and the first heady curl of arousal. His own cock was starting to thicken up at the declaration. “All my…”

 

Sidney hesitated, lip catching between his teeth. Geno’s touch softened and he brushed their noses. His gorgeous, shy little mate. For so many years Sidney had been wrapped up in his career, in the Penguins, and when he’d finally unwound himself long enough to see that Geno truly did want him he was still inexperienced with this. Relationships, sex, but above all with vampires. There were much less of his kind in Canada and until the last few years there hadn’t been many in the NHL. 

 

For so long Geno had been sure his fangs were the biggest hangup and hurdle between them. In the end it turned out that Sidney had been too scared of losing his best friend and teammate. Sidney had been willing to risk that kind of happiness in the delicate, short span of his life just to make sure the team wasn’t hurt. _And you get scary when you’re angry. What if you didn’t feel that way back? What if I had pissed you off? I can’t smell things like you can._

 

“Zhenya,” Sidney breathed out. _That_ had Geno’s cock tenting his sweats faster than anything. Sidney’s accent hugged the syllables like a kiss, pouring from his full lips like warm honey. It usually only happened when they were talking about this - blood and fangs, predator instinct, how Geno had marked Sidney as his mate though his human could not in return. Sidney made a quiet, desperate noise and pressed into his hand.

 

“Have to say, _solnyshko_. Say or I don’t know,” Geno pushed, teeth itching to hear whatever Sidney was biting back.

 

“All my blood is yours,” Sidney rushed out in an embarrassed whimper. A flush worked from his cheeks down past the line of his comfortable t-shirt. Geno’s mouth watered. He could almost taste the sweet spice of his blood with it so close to the surface. Sidney’s heart was starting to race and Geno could feel his human facade slipping. “Y-You know that, Zhenya. It belongs to you.”

 

“No other,” Geno growled. The rough of his own voice surprised him but he was starting to lose his resolve. His hand curled around the back of Sidney’s neck and he felt his human go lax, lashes fluttering close. “All mine.”

 

“Yours,” Sidney swore. 

 

Geno dragged him into a kiss. Though he swept his tongue through Sidney’s warm mouth in a thorough claim, he was careful as he felt his fangs drop. Though he’d be able to fix any of his mate’s cuts with a few swipes of his tongue but he hated to hurt him when he was already giving so much. 

 

Sidney swooned into him without shame, parting his lips and giving him complete  control. It made Geno’s borrowed blood _burn_ at the thought of another vampire getting their hands on him. Sidney was made for him in every way. The thick swell of muscle roped across his shoulders, his thighs, his pecs, his gorgeous ass - they were perfectly carved for feeding. Such plumpness begged for fangs. His soft skin gave so easy under his mouth, parting to give him blood just like his thighs did to take his cock. 

  
Geno wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to keep his composure if another of his kind had stolen Sidney’s attention first. It was an impossible scenario. They’d both been in love with each other for years and the only thing they obsessed about more than one another was hockey. But still. If he had been anyone but Sidney’s first bite, Geno was sure he would’ve ripped any of his kind apart so that no other had the memory of his mate’s potent blood and wanton moans.

 

“Small drink,” Geno insisted though he wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. “Be careful. Need all strength for next game.”

 

His mate nodded eagerly, smiling in that open way that crinkled the corner of his eyes. And though he was surely tired, Sidney’s scent was muted like it was when he was truly exhausted. It had been a rough game but maybe a small drink wouldn’t hurt.

 

Geno distracted Sidney with his mouth as he got them onto the bed and stripped his mate down to nothing. He kept his sweats on but stripped off his own shirt because he knew how much Sidney liked to touch, to feel it on his own. His mate was so touch starved and tactile, pawing at him but still lax to let himself be moved however the vampire wanted.

 

“Where to bite?” Geno mused, a growl still tickling the back of his throat as he pet his mate. Sidney spread his legs as he palmed the inside of his thigh. Geno was careful with his human and he cleaned every bite but there were marks in these particular spots where he’d gotten possessive. He thumbed the proof of his darker urges. They were just little shadows but Sidney shivered. “Make sweet noises when I bite here. So loud, _solnyshko_. Beg and spread so pretty.”

 

Geno watched Sidney’s plump lip quiver as he rubbed up to his hip. “Here nice too. Get so hard when I bite here.” He let his fingers graze the firm, hot length of his mate and Sidney’s head fell back, mouth gaping at the ceiling as his arms struggled to hold himself up. Geno smirked as he watched his fit, powerful mate’s elbow threaten to buckle from the slightest touch. “You come last time. Barely put my teeth in you.”

 

“Please,” Sidney choked, hips shifting restlessly. He took his fingers away just to hear him whine. He watched those dark brows knit up, teeth catching violently against the flushing pink of his lip. “Do...do you not want me to? I won’t, Zhenya, I promise. I’ll be good.”

 

“Hush,” Geno purred, pushing in closer to kneel between his mate’s legs. He pressed flush against him and kissed away his protests. Eventually Sidney relaxed again and only then did he pull back. “Always want you to feel good. Proud I can make you cum from just touch and bite. Means Sid made for me and only me.”

 

Sidney smiled brightly and he couldn’t help but kiss him again.

 

“Mm, love these.” Geno cupped his thick pecs and Sidney jumped, arms giving out with a shocked sound. Geno chuckled lowly and pinned him to the mattress, thumbing his stiffening nipples and squeezing the plump flesh. Goosebumps cropped up all over Sidney’s pale skin and he wanted to trace them with his lips. He was trying to rein back in his control but his mate’s full chest and squirming was hitting all his buttons. “Could bite right here.”

 

He ran his thumb below Sidney’s nipple and dragged a broken noise out of him. The flesh peaked and begged for attention. He watched precum pearl at the tip of Sidney’s cock, growing fat before breaking tension and spilling down onto his smooth stomach. He liked his mate desperate and the smell of him was filling the room. Sidney’s arousal was exquisite and the way it spiced his blood was beyond compare. 

 

That, and Geno loved giving his human pleasure.  

 

Sidney’s head fell to the side with a faint moan and Geno’s eyes zeroed in on the thump of his pulse. He may have been a walking cliche but that was truly his favorite spot. A thick neck probably wasn’t the usual compliment but he adored it about his mate. There was a strength there that made him feel like he didn’t have to hold back when they did this. 

 

“Know what I want,” Geno growled, lip drawing back. Sidney’s eyes fluttered open and his breath caught at the sight of Geno’s fangs on display. He let himself be dragged up and held as Geno arranged the pillows to his liking, laying him back down with an insistent grunt. Sidney’s blush worked all the way down his chest as he realized he was being put on display. The smaller pillow was pushed under the dip of his back and a fatter one was stuffed beneath his shoulders. It splayed him in an arch, his head falling back. His hair crushed against the sheets and his head hardly touched. There was a strain at first but he forced himself to breathe and relax but his muscles obeyed. 

 

“Good Sid,” Geno praised as he watched his mate relax among the pillows and rumpled blankets. It was a bit of a nest, he’d admit that, but his animal side was as close to the surface as Sidney’s blush. “Look at you. So ready for me, huh? Want my fang that much?”

 

Sidney nodded and whimpered, knees falling aside as he spread his legs. “Please, Zhenya?”

 

Geno’s eyes tracked the movement. Those fat, pale cheeks hid his pink hole from view even with his thighs so wide. “You want me in your throat and in your ass? Greedy.”

 

Sidney flushed in humiliation and snapped his legs close. “G! D-Don’t say it like that. I just...if you want, I’d like to. I know it’s late and we have a flight in the morning and-”

 

Geno reached over him and laid a thumb on his lips. Sidney quieted down and he pet his cheek in silent praise. He settled his shy, skittish mate before sliding his hands down to his thighs. He curled his fingers along the soft insides, nails grazing dark hair as he spread them again. Sidney sighed and followed his lead, all pink from his ears to the tip of his nose.

 

“I like greedy,” Geno assured him smoothly, crawling closer until his hips hit the cradle of Sidney’s hips and thick thighs. “Greed means you need. Want to be all Sid needs. My mate. _Velikolepnyy mal’chik_.”

 

“You are,” Sidney breathed, hands twisting in the sheets on either side of his head. He squeezed Geno’s waist with his legs and writhed, accentuating the graceful line he had been propped into. His words were starting to string together as the anticipation mounted and his cock went untouched. “You know that, right? You’re what I need. On the ice, right here…”

 

Geno purred in content as Sidney’s fingers threaded through his hair and guided him down into a kiss. He settled over his human’s body, thirst mounting as he tried not to bite at those plush lips. The sound turned rough in his chest as his mouth trailed down over his chin, tracing under his stubbled jaw, catching right over his pulse. The fingers in his hair tightened but let him go where he wanted as he searched for the spot he wanted to bite. There were so many tempting choices but he picked a meaty curve where neck met shoulder. He’d be able to sink deeply there and right now he wanted to be buried to the hilt inside his mate.

 

“You’re the only one I want like this,” Sidney rushed out in a quiet confession, breath stuttering as Geno laved over the spot he wanted. 

  
  
“Swear to me,” Geno growled against his skin. “Mine are first and last fangs.

 

“First and last,” Sidney swore. “You’re the only bite I’ll take, Zhenya.”

 

Russian became garbled in a snarl as Geno wrapped his arm around his mate, forearm tucked at the small of his back while the other hand snuck up to wind in thick dark hair. How he missed the longer curls but he got a fistful and _tugged_. Sidney’s head was already tipped in gorgeous submission but the tug made him shudder. Another burst of lust hit Geno’s nose and he couldn’t wait anymore.

 

Sinking into Sidney felt more like home than anything in his long life. His skin gave with ease and blood flowed at just the perfect pace across his tongue. It was as if Sidney truly had been made for him. He could taste and smell the small spark of panic, feel the tense of his shoulders, but then Sidney melted with a throaty moan. Geno swallowed his first mouthful and he rocked helplessly against his mate, grinding his cock against Sidney’s and digging his fangs in to make the man feel it. 

 

_Oh my beauty, my treasure_. The praise flowed in an endless loop around Geno’s head as he drank, pressing Sidney deep into the bed. He vaguely recognized it was predator instinct to cover and pin his mate but Sidney kept making these happy noises and he couldn’t stop. 

 

If Sidney’s body was home, then his blood was the hearth. Fresh warmth poured into Geno, spreading through all his limbs until even the ends of his fingers were tingling. It was Sidney’s life coursing through him and the intimacy made him clutch his mate tighter. 

 

Beneath him, Sidney was floating. His limp fingers fell from Geno’s hair and he let his head rest in the comforting cradle of the man’s palm. His eyes glazed over, unseeing, and he felt more than heard the pleased whimpers coming out of his own mouth. Geno’s fangs were smooth and cool in his throat. He knew logically about vampiric saliva and the hint of venom in it, that the sharp pain hadn’t hit him because of it. But underneath Geno’s hungry mouth and tucked into the safe haven of his arms, he didn’t care. 

 

It always felt so romantic. Baring his throat, parting his thighs, offering his arm or his shoulder, watching Geno’s eyes blow black and seeing those fangs appear behind his lips. Sidney had never paid attention to the trashy romance novels or exaggerated vampire-centric tv shows and movies growing up. They always overplayed relationships between humans and vampires. This with Geno was more intimate than anything he’d ever shared. It wasn’t just letting him fuck him, that was a whole different sexuality hang up. He was letting Geno inside his body to take his essence, to take true  nourishment from him and heal. Geno was drinking down a _piece_ of him.

 

Every moment under his fangs was an exercise of trust. And he’d always fall.

 

Sidney felt the pressure building between his thighs a moment too late to stop it. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been mindlessly rutting up against Geno but it had all been distant pleasure in comparison to the slow pull and drag in his throat. Now there was a white hot spark, a seize, and then a crashing wave of relief. He was sure he made all sorts of embarrassing noises but they were lost under the spell of Geno’s fangs.

 

“Zhenya,” he murmured as the first wave of dizziness hit him.

 

Geno’s possessive growling quieted to a predator purr and his mouth eased into a soft suckle. It was no more than a trickle, fangs easing out of his skin with a faint zing of sensation. Sidney was struggling to keep his eyes open but he managed long enough to see Geno pull back. His mouth was dabbed in blood but his eyes were black, rimmed in scarlet and shimmering like ink. He was beautiful, deadly, and his hands were gentle as he slowly eased the pillows out from under Sidney to make him more comfortable.

 

Geno murmured to him in guttural Russian with the cadence of praise and an apology. Sidney hummed and lazily pet the man’s arms as best he could with his whole body feeling so heavy. The exhaustion of the game caught up with him along with his orgasm. Geno had taken maybe a mouthful or two too much but it wasn’t anything a good meal and rest couldn’t fix. 

 

When the vampire covered him this time it was with nothing but heartbreaking tenderness. Sidney hummed as Geno cupped his cheek and tilted his head just a little, dipping down and starting to lick at the wound. The edges tugged but it was only a pleasant burn as the skin started to stitch back together.

 

“ _Solnyshko_ , forgive. Took too much. Look what I did, my Sid. Can barely open eyes. Show me beautiful eyes.”

 

“I’m okay,” Sidney murmured as he followed the insistent hand and turned his head to face Geno. He cracked open his eyes and smiled. Geno was glowing. His fangs were gone and his eyes were back to normal for the most part, a lingering ring of crimson hugging his irises to show he was well fed. The peaks of his features were rosy - his nose, his ears, the high apples of his cheeks. He was warm and flushed with _Sidney’s_ blood. He bit his lip and tried not to moan so shameless. “God, G, if I could get it up again I’d probably ask you to suck me off looking like that.”

 

Geno’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. That wasn’t what he’d been expecting. “Like what?”

 

“So full of me,” Sidney explained, heavy hand coming up to touch his cheeks. He was pouring off heat. His hand dropped to his chest and he felt a little crushed by how tired he was. He frowned a little and pushed into Geno’s hand. “Not to spoil the moment, because this was _amazing_ , but can you get me-”

 

Geno shot up gracefully, managing not to jostle him. “I get. Stay here and…” His eyes roamed over his mate, lingering at the glisten of cum across his abs and the pink tinge around his throat that even his tongue couldn’t lick up. “Look beautiful. Most beautiful, Sid.”

 

Sidney giggled and buried his face in the pillow as much as he could. His heart swelled with grateful affection as Geno got into the mini fridge. They had been together for two years now, best friends for longer, teammates longer still, but it was only in the past year they’d finally taken the step to sharing this. Geno had been so reluctant, terrified he would hurt him in the long run, but Sidney was too determined to let something like fear get in the way of getting what he wanted.

 

Sidney had done plenty of research on the subject of red blood cells and vampiric saliva. He’d scoured chat rooms and discussion boards that centered on the diets of ‘feeders’. It had been a lot of change at once and that had made Sidney especially irritable but he found the shake up had been just what was needed to make Geno more comfortable. Sidney had started eating more meat and he’d changed up his vitamins to up his iron. He started making large patches of special smoothies for just this kind of occasion, freezing them and bringing some along on away games as a precaution. They were packed full of leafy greens and riboflavin, B-6 and B-9 rich foods, and just a touch of sugar to give him a small boost of comfort. He always paired them with little power bars packed with nuts and berries and seeds. 

 

All good food to help him bounce back quickly. And Geno looked adorable padding around naked putting a bendy straw in the thawed smoothie. He could see that his hand was back to normal and his blossoming bruises from the game were long gone. He preened knowing _he_ had done that. Geno arranged the pillows to his liking once more and easily (but lovingly) pulled him up and propped him so he was sitting up enough to drink comfortably. He sucked down the smoothie slowly at first, still lost in a haze, but smiled around the straw as Geno started to break the bar up into bite size pieces.

 

“Eat.” 

 

Sidney opened his mouth and took the perfect little bite easily. He chewed and swallowed under Geno’s watchful gaze and then drank again. He knew this ritual and loved it dearly. Geno would feed him piece by piece, making him drink in between, and then afterward he would take a special vitamin from Geno’s hand like it was some kind of absolution. It was only one he took on nights he fed and it was designed just for humans who had been fed upon. It was all the right nutrients plus some melatonin, chromium, and probiotics to help his blood sugar. 

 

Sidney liked that he could pair his romantic feelings with his analytical mind. The results were indisputable. 

 

“I took too much,” Geno grunted in disappointment, playing with the edge of the wrapper.

 

Sidney let go of the straw. The coolness soothed him but numbed his tongue just a little. “Maybe a second or two, G. One mouthful, that’s all. It was good. It was _better_ than good.”

 

“Should be perfect,” Geno beat himself up. He couldn’t even raise his eyes. It made Sidney want to kiss him until his smile matched the flush on his cheeks. “Do this too long to hurt Sid. You do this to heal hand and look now - can barely stay awake.”

 

“It was a long game, G,” Sidney smoothed over. He reached out and took Geno’s freshly healed hand. The swelling and cuts were gone. “And look. You’re at full strength. You’re going to play so great in the next game.”

 

“And you?” Geno’s eyes shot up but Sidney didn’t flinch at the forced coldness there. “Sacrifice for me, for team. _Muchenik_ Sid. Should be angry I took.”

 

Sidney finished off his drink and started to stretch to get the blood flowing. First his fingers then his toes. He rotated his arms, pumped each of his legs, then pushed himself out of the pillows to slide into Geno’s lap. He looked his arms around the vampire’s shoulders and laid a kiss across his lips. He could taste the copper of his own blood but didn’t mind.

 

“I told you before,” Sidney scolded, nipping Geno’s lip and making the vampire smile. “My blood is yours. You took a little more than usual? _Good_. I want you to want me like that. I love it, G.” He tried to fight down a blush as he went for suave and failed. “It was hot and I’m still sticky. So quit ruining our afterglow and clean me up?”

 

He batted his lashes at Geno and got a playful growl. He laughed as the vampire hauled him up and tossed him down onto the bed, wriggling between his legs with intent. Geno smirked before dropping down and running his tongue just above his navel. Sidney gasped and squirmed. 

 

“Wait, I meant with a cloth or something!”

 

“This better,” Geno brushed off his grasping hands easily. He looked alive and playful with fresh energy between his legs. “Now I get full meal. Dinner, dessert, with mate. Hold still or spill treat.”

 

“You’re awful,” Sidney pouted, dick giving a valiant twitch against his thigh. “Just hurry up or you’re going to start something you can’t finish.”

 

“I always finish. Be good, captain. Am not done with you.”

 

Oh God, what the hell had Sidney gotten himself into?

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Muchenik - martyr
> 
> Solnyshko - little sun
> 
> sorta, cause I used google translate, so it's like the English lettering. I think the other phrase I used was either beautiful/good boy but reverse translate is shit.
> 
> Comments are heavily appreciated


End file.
